


Our Someday Is Now

by flowerlover2241



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Someday, cuteness, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: Someday. The long game. They both dreamed of it and wanted it, but will it happen? Or will they be too scared?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I loved this oneshot!!!!!!!

**Maya’s POV**

The long game. Someday. Joshua Matthews is still way more than just a crush. It’s been almost three years since the ski lodge. Tomorrow is my 18th birthday. The Matthews’ are holding a big party for me.

_M- Hey Uncle Boing, you coming to my party tomorrow?_

I’m hoping tomorrow may be the beginning of someday. I’ve dated on and off, but it was never serious. I’m hoping Josh is going to take me to my prom in a couple months. It’s all I’ve been able to dream about since our promise was made. I want to have my perfect prom with my perfect guy.

_J- How could I miss it? You’re turning 18. That doesn’t happen every day Maya. Plus I got you the perfect present._

My smile is huge. Riley and I are heading out soon to go dress shopping. I want to get the perfect dress for the party. If not for the reason it’s my birthday, then for the reason that age can’t get in the way anymore. I’m sick of living my life without him.

“Come on peaches, I want to get shopping. I’m going to find you the perfect dress. Have you heard from Uncle Josh? Is he coming to the party?” I nod, absorbed in my phone. What the heck could Josh have gotten me? “Oh good. He said last time he was here for dinner that there’s some girl he’s really into.” Riley knows about the long game, and actually accepted the idea after a while.

“Oh really? What did he say about this girl?” I’m trying to keep my tone neutral. I’m honestly really hurt that he’s interested in someone else. Yeah, he’s gone out with girls in the last couple years, but it never got serious. If he told his family and not me, it’s serious.

It’s kinda funny. After we made someday a thing, Josh and I became really close friends. I guess when he finally accepted me liking him and him feeling something, it became cool. We text all the time.

_M- Aww, Josh you didn’t have to get me anything. I’m super excited you’re even coming to my party. I know how busy you’ve been with school. I’ve missed seeing your handsome face._

We flirt. A lot. But now that I have a family, and I don’t go over to the Matthews’ every night for dinner, I don’t see him much. Mom, Shawn, Aidan and I have family dinners together every night. It’s nice to have a family. And a little brother.

When we found out my mom was pregnant, I was so excited. Nine months later my little brother came into the world. He’s a little over a year old, and I totally adore him. I finally got the family I always wanted as a kid.

_J- You really think I would’ve missed your birthday? I’m offended. And I actually have a couple surprises for you. Do you mind if I do the whole day? Cory invited me._

We’re kinda doing an all day party. I’m spending the day with my close friends and our families, then I’m having a big blowout party tomorrow night at a club dad does occasional photography work for. I’m really excited.

_M- Yes Josh, I would hate you doing the entire day with us. Are you really that thick? I would love it!! Tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever. I gtg, Riley and I are going dress shopping. Ttyl <3_

We’re getting two outfits, one for the day tomorrow, and a dress for the party tomorrow night. Thankfully it’s still pretty warm out, considering its October in New York. “Ooh peaches you should totally get this!” It’s a cute shirt that says ‘Birthday Queen’ in gold over a black background. It’s actually kinda cute, and I decide to buy it for the day tomorrow.

“Now we just need to get you a dress. I’m thinking something bright. It is a party.” Leave it to Riley to try and dress me in something she would wear. My eye catches on a gorgeous red dress, leaving me breathless. I point wordlessly at the dress, finally catching Riley’s attention. “Oh my god Maya that dress was made for you. You have to go and try it on.” Its red, with black polka dots splayed across the dress. It has a black belt on it, and has a halter top. It honestly does look like it was made for me.

I try it on, obsessed with how incredible it looks. “Riley, come in here right now.” I say urgently, unable to take my eyes off the dress. She comes bursting in, breathe catching in her throat like it did to me.

“Oh peaches you look gorgeous. This is really happening, isn’t it? We’re really growing up. Peaches you aren’t going to leave me behind, are you?” Riley has been weird the past couple weeks, obviously worrying about growing up.

“Riley, I’m not going to leave you behind. You’re growing up too. And who knows, maybe you and Ranger Rick will get back together. We’re in our senior year, enjoy it.” Riley and Lucas broke up sophomore year, because they couldn’t handle a serious relationship. I still think, deep down, they will end up with each other. I hug her tightly, trying to send comfort through our connection.

“You’re right. We need to get home, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow. And peaches, Josh isn’t going to be able to take his eyes off you when he sees you in that dress.” I smile. I would love if he liked me in this dress. It would just be icing on the cake.

 

**Josh’s POV**

Maya’s turning 18 tomorrow. Time sure has flown. It seems like just yesterday I was telling her I was too old for her. Now she’s one of my best friends, and the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. I’m kinda going all out for her today. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her these last few weeks. I can’t stop thinking about her being old enough for our someday to happen now. I want that with her. Today, I’m going to prove it.

I have everything all planned out. Flowers, a gift basket full of her favorite things, and her surprise. I’m getting her a kitten. I talked to her parents, and they agreed it would be a great gift for her. So I’ve been training this little kitten the last couple weeks. I hope she loves it. I hope all this shows her how much I love her.

I’ve waited so long for her to be mine. After everything she and I have been through, I can’t imagine a future without her. She’s honestly one of my best friends in the entire world. I can’t believe I spent so long rejecting such an amazing girl. I’ve gone out with a couple girls, but I never had serious feelings about them. I always came home and called Maya, retelling the terribleness of the date and laughing our asses off. Not many girls are awesome enough that a guy can do that with her.

_M- I actually found a nice dress. Riles tried to get me a hot pink one. Not. Happening. Lol I love her but our styles are so different._

Maya can always crack me up. It’s true, Riley has stayed true to her unique fashion sense. So did Maya. It always amazes me how different Riley and Maya are. How can best friends be so different? “Josh! Man we need to talk. I have a super-hot girl coming over tonight. Any way you cannot be here? Can you go home for the weekend?” Brad, my roommate, asks. He’s a pretty good roommate, other than his different girl every weekend habit.

“Dude I have to stay in New York this weekend! It’s Maya’s birthday tomorrow and I’m not missing it! Can’t you go over to her place? The last 6 weekends you’ve had a different girl over here.” He looks thoughtful, before getting a huge smirk on his face.

“Why not stay with your brother? You’re going over there early tomorrow anyway. And we all know you love seeing your niece and Maya. Maybe you can start your relationship a day early?” I guess I talk about Maya a lot. It kinda sucks, because any time I start seeing a new girl I compare her to Maya.

“I guess I can call him and ask. But you owe me.” I’m honestly kinda getting sick of random girls in my dorm room all the time. There’s always random underwear on the floor. Not something I want to have in my room. Especially when my niece and nephew come to see me and Auggie asks why I have underwear in my room. Awkward.

_J- My brotha! Is there any way I can stay over there tonight? Brad has a girl coming over (again). I can help set up for the festivities tomorrow for Maya._

_C- My brotha! I’d love to have you over! So would Auggie! He’s missed you lately._

I feel bad I’ve been neglecting my responsibilities as the cool uncle lately. I’m so busy with school.

 

**Maya’s POV**

I’m back at the Matthews’ for a while after we get back from dress shopping. My family is coming over and we’re all eating dinner together. “Hey kiddies.” I hear a familiar voice say from across the room. Uncle Boing. It amazes me that after years, he still makes me weak in the knees. No one else does that. “Hey gorgeous. I didn’t know you’d be here.” Ever since we became friends, he always calls me gorgeous.

“Hey Boing. My mom and Shawn are bringing the baby over soon for dinner. What are you doing here? Couldn’t wait to see me?” I don’t know what happened. I guess when we became friends I got better at talking to him. He was always my kryptonite. He still is, but in a different way.

“I wish that was the case. Brad has someone coming over tonight and asked me to make myself scarce. So I’m here spending time with my brother. I’m so excited to see the baby. He’s getting so big. You always send the cutest photos of him.”

“Hey baby girl. Josh! I didn’t know you were going to be here! Shawn’s going to be so excited!” My mom says as she walks in, holding Aidan. Josh walks over smiling, grabbing Aidan from her.

“Aidan! You’re getting so big! Before you know it you’re gonna be a charmer just like your sister. I might have to watch out, there’s another handsome man in Maya’s life.” Nothing could ruin how perfect this weekend is turning out.

**The Next Day (Maya’s Birthday)**

I wake up to the smell of fresh pancakes. Shawn always goes big for my birthday. To be honest, it’s really nice to know he cares. We’re going over to the Matthews’ right after breakfast, so I do my makeup and change now. All my stuff is packed for tonight so I can get ready with Riley. I’m not sure what I’m more excited for. The day, my party, or spending some time with Josh without the age pressure.

“Maya, are you up?” I hear my dad call as he approaches my bedroom. “Hey sweetie. Happy birthday.” He kisses my head. I finally got the dad I always dreamed of. It’s even better than I thought it would be. “Are you excited for today? You only turn 18 once.” I smile and nod. “Good, now come downstairs. You have breakfast and presents waiting for you.” This. This is the life I always dreamed of. What more could I want?

I go downstairs to see decorations everywhere. Maybe hope isn’t for suckers after all. Maybe it works sometimes. “Oh my god you guys didn’t have to do this!” There’s a pile of presents on the couch, and all my favorite breakfast food is all over the table.

“Happy 18th birthday baby girl. You deserve all this. And more. Maya you had so many birthdays I neglected it, I owe you so much more than this. But I hope you’ll understand.” I hug her tightly, then reach across the table to grab Aidan.

“Mom you’ve done more for me in the past few years than I ever could’ve asked for. You don’t owe me anything. You and dad have given me everything I ever wanted. You guys gave me a family.” I’m trying to keep us from crying, cause then it’ll turn into a fiasco.

We eat my birthday breakfast, a light conversation spreading through the meal. “Maya, will you please open your presents! We should get going soon and I really wanna see your reaction.” My dad says. I’ve been Maya Hunter for 3 years now, and I still get a tingly feeling every time I think about my dad.

I go over to the couch, tearing open boxes. The first one is a brand new white ukulele. The next, is a scrapbook filled with photos from the last couple years. And the last, is just a little box. I unwrap it confused, wondering what it is. I rip it open to see two Twenty One Pilots tickets. “No way!!! You got me TOP tickets!!! Thank you!!” I’ve been dying to see Twenty One Plots in concert for years.

“I told you this birthday was important! You only turn 18 once. Let us spoil you.” My mom says as I hug my family. “Now come on, you have an apartment of people waiting for you.” Today is already the best day ever. How could it get any better?

 

“Peaches!! Happy birthday!! How does it feel to be a legal adult?” I have an arm full of Riley the second I walk through the door. “Ring power still works, right? Being an adult hasn’t changed that, has it?” I love my dork of a best friend so much.

“No Riles, it hasn’t. You will always be my best friend. And being a legal adult doesn’t feel different at all. I’m just a step closer to being old Riles.” She laughs at me. Nice that some things don’t change.

“You’re also one step farther in the long game. Get my uncle Maya. Get your happy ending. I know you want it.” She whispers in my ear. “Anyway, the birthday girl is here!” She says to the whole room. I get hugs and birthday wishes from everyone, and kisses on the cheek from Zay, Farkle, and Lucas. I land in front of Josh.

“Well, Maya, happy birthday. You sure have grown up gorgeous.” He says, pulling me into his warm arms. I melt in the embrace, drowning in strong arms and an ocean smell. He’s perfect. He pulls away after what seems like an eternity, kissing my cheek and blushing bright red right after.

Everyone insists I open presents after, so I start digging into the mountain of gifts. I got a beautiful notebook from Farkle for my song writing, along with a skateboard, and a pair of black cowboy boots and a harmonica from Lucas. I honestly almost cry at the sentiment. Zay gives me a basket of all my favorite foods. The Matthews’ get me a beautiful butterfly necklace, and a professional level art set.

Then, comes the present I’ve been the most excited for. Riley’s. “Now peaches, I wanted to get you something special. And since I already got you rings, I wanted to keep the same theme. I hope you like it.” She hands me a plain black jewelry box. I open it to see a beautiful silver charm bracelet. I feel myself tear up as Riley starts talking again. “It has a charm for every year we’ve been friends. Each charm is something significant to you. There’s a pair of skis, to symbolize the ski lodge. A guitar, for your heritage. A pair of lips, for our first double date. And a peach, because you’re my peaches.” I’m full out crying by now. I guess I’m going soft.

“Damn it Riley. You made me cry.” I say as I hug her. She giggles in my ear as I hear multiple cameras take photos.

“Hey gorgeous, didn’t you forget someone?” I hear Boing say from behind me. I giggle, deciding to play with him a little.

“Aww, you got me a gift? I’m honored! Is it a shirt that says ‘I’m too old for you’?” I say as a joke as he laughs.

“Aww I didn’t think of that! No, I think I got you something better. I know you’ve been saying a lot lately about wanting a pet, so, meet your present! She’s a rescue, just three months old.” He holds up a little kitty in front of me as my heart melts. I’m starting to tear up again. Are they determined to make me cry today?

“Oh my god! Josh she’s perfect! Thank you so much!” I say, flinging my arms around him and the kitten. “Does she have a name?” I honestly don’t care, she’s perfect either way.

“The ladies at the shelter called her Sam. You can probably change it though. She’ll learn her new name after a while.” I shake my head, deciding to call her Sam. I don’t want to change a thing.

“That’s perfect. Josh this is amazing. Thank you so much.” I say as he puts my kitten in my arms. I immediately start petting her, and she starts purring after a few seconds. “Thank you all for all these incredible gifts. I never could’ve imagined such a great birthday.”

“You deserve it Maya. Look at how much you’ve changed and grown in the last four years. You started working at school, you started being yourself, and you grew into a wonderful young lady. You deserve everything you’ve gotten today. Don’t forget to give yourself some credit. You’re pretty fierce, Maya Hart-Hunter. Don’t forget that.” Topanga says through teary eyes. They really have become a second family to me.

Tears are running freely down my face now. Damn these people and their ability to make me cry! I can’t believe this is my new life, that this life is mine. “Now, gorgeous, I am stealing you away for a little. I already got approval, so follow me.” What the heck is Boing doing? I’m so confused right now. Josh grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. I feel so confused from all this.

“Josh where the hell are you taking me? I thought today was already planned out.” To be honest, I have no idea what’s going on with him. Last thing I knew, he was going out on dates and having fun. I want something to happen today, but I don’t know if it will.

“Maya, do you trust me?” I nod, wondering what the hell he’s doing. “Maya, today is your first day of being an adult. It’s 11 am, and you don’t have to be back till 4. Now, where would I take you that’s special to us? Maybe somewhere that’s about half an hour away?” Oh my god.

“Josh, are you taking me to the ski lodge?” Oh my god. Back to the place it all began, where someday become true. This is so crazy. The drive seems quick, just us talking like normal. I honestly feel lucky because I’ve gotten time to know Josh as a friend, and we’ve built a relationship based on more than just physical attraction.

“Come on. We have some stuff to talk about.” He’s holding my hand again. Oh right, it’s our six weeks. We never really did that anyway, sometimes we would cuddle but that’s it. And that’s only when we watched a movie and didn’t really think about it. The ski lodge hasn’t changed since we were last here, everything is still perfect.

“What is this Josh? Why are we here? What do you want from this? You know I want this, but I can’t keep playing this game blindly.” He’s breaking my heart. He calls me after his dates, we talk all night, and we act like a couple without even getting to be one.

“Maya, we agreed to the long game. You live your life, I’ll live mine. But I’m not going to lie, I wanted something more to come out of bringing you here. Maya, I compare every girl to you without even realizing it. I’ve been counting down the days to your 18th birthday for the last year. You’re my best friend Maya, and I don’t want that to change. But I like you Maya. It’s you I like.” Oh how times change. “Maya, I brought you here to ask you if this is someday to you. Because it is to me. Can this be the end of the long game and the beginning of us?” Oh my god.

“Yes. Josh I can’t believe this is real. This is someday. This is our time. I’m crazy about you Josh. I have been for years.” He’s getting closer. Okay, don’t know what’s happening but it’s good.

Our lips brush cautiously at first, before becoming confident. Sparks fly down my spine in a way I’ve never felt before, as I tangle my fingers in his hair. This is right. I’m finally getting my someday with my Boing. The kiss is everything, intertwined with sparks and happiness. Filling my heart with love and satisfying everything I have ever wanted.

“Wow. That was, incredible. Maya Penelope Hart-Hunter, will you make this official and be my girlfriend?” This is the best day of my life. I can’t believe this is real, that this is my life now. I never thought that Josh and I would be friends one day. Now I can’t imagine life without him.

“I don’t know, there is a pretty big age difference.” Oh the look of shock on his face is so beyond priceless. “I was just joking handsome. Why wouldn’t I want to be your girlfriend? I waited years for someday, and now I’m getting it.” Hope truly isn’t for suckers.


End file.
